Magi Thunder: The Anime Assassin 2!
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: Season 2 is here! It's been four years. It's time for another Assassination! Tomoko decides to collaborate with popular Anime Characters, thinking it will make her popular. But Magi Thunder has other ideas. What will be in store for Tomoko and Magi Thunder as this new story progresses? Feat. other anime characters and some surprising old faces from the first season!
1. Chapter 1

**Magi Thunder: The Anime Assassin 2!**

 **Ep 1: The Collab (Kill) List**

* * *

4 years after the first assassination, Tomoko has been falling behind. Her anime and videos haven't been getting the views she wants. Only one way to stop this: Eliminate the competition! Tomoko groaned as she saw her views. They were really low. She had an idea! She decides to call famous Anime characters and try to collab together with. But each of them failed. She sighed and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

She hears the radio play, and it was a man and a woman talking about how Watamote sucks and Tomoko Kuroki is the worst anime character ever. Tomoko growls and looks to see a magazine. It had Thunder Solutions on it. Tomoko gasped and went back to her PC. She goes onto the website with the Thunders Solutions and calls the number. Magi Thunder answers it.

"Thunder Solutions...What's your problem?" Magi asked.

"Yeah, my name's Tomoko Kuroki. I saw your ad online." Tomoko replied and gulped.

"Yeah. You and a billion other people buddy. So what problem do you need solutionised? I got clients waiting."

"Yeah. I'm on AnimeTube and make videos for Watamote and for myself. And I want to become the top AnimeTuber female and show."

"Oh...the Tube views?"

"Yeah, but they're not going so well. And I want to make something go viral. But I don't have any ideas. Do you have any ideas?"

"Eliminate...the competition." Magi said.

"You mean, like hacking into the AnimeTube system?"

"No...I just told you. Eliminate the competition down."

"Oh well how would you do that?"

"I would Ki## them."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said, I would Ki## all the TubeAnimers."

"My phone cut out again. But look I was thinking you could help me collaborate with AnimeTubers. Like help them get into my videos." Tomoko said.

"Killaborate? How do you spell that?" Magi asked and got a paper and red marker out and spelled 'kill' on it."

"C-O-L-L-A-B-O-R-A-T-E." Tomoko spelled the world.

"Killaborate...gotcha." Magi smirked. "Listen punk. Send me a list of the TubeAnimers you're dying to collaborate with. And leave the rest up to me."

"I got it."

"Good. But for now, who would you want to collaborate first?"

"Oh! How about Aqua? From Konosuba? She's super popular."

"Aqua. Hmm. Let me check, hold on." Magi went to he PC and typed up Aqua's name into the search bar. She got a picture of her. "It's a little racist don't you think?"

"How?"

"Killing a Goddess first."

"I'm sorry? What was that?"

"Uh I said Collaborate with first. So much potential."

"When do we start?"

"We just did." Magi said and hangs up.

"Yes!" Tomoko cheered. Magi gets changed into a blue outfit as a disguise and heads for her van. She covers a paper that read: Magi Thunder's piano lessons. With: Magi Thunder, the pool cleaner. Magi gets into her van and heads for Aqua's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magi Thunder: The Anime Assassin 2!**

 **Ep 2: Aqua (Konosuba)**

* * *

Magi Thunder parks the van at Aqua's house and steps out of the van. She rings the doorbell and Aqua opens it. "Hello." She said.

"Hi Aqua, yes my name Queen bootleg. I'm with the Anime Pool cleaners Agency. Due to recent changes in the Ozone layer, I'm required by LAW to check your pool for any deadly levels of radiation."

"Uh? I never heard anything about this." Aqua said, shaking her head.

"I know. We do apologize. The Pool agency agency is doing whatever they can to form public." Magi and Aqua stare at each other for 5 seconds.

"Well come on in. It's in the back." Aqua said and lets Magi Thunder inside.

"Thanks Goddess." Magi nodded.

"No problem." Aqua said.

Meanwhile, Tomoko was looking through the girls she wants to collaborate with. She got her collab list ready to go and calls Magi Thunder...who wasn't available. So Tomoko left the voice mail that she finished her list. She was happy with it. Back with Magi and Aqua.

Magi is checking the pool. She scoops some water in a tiny cup. "Oh boy."

"What's it looking like?" Aqua asked.

"Well uh...when's the last time you took a swim?"

"Yesterday. Why?"

"Well I got good news and and I got bad news."

"What's up?"

"The good news is: The pool didn't kill you. The bad news is..." Magi changes her staff water net to a spear. "I will!" Magi smirked. She strikes Aqua in the chest. Aqua went down and Magi goes for more strikes. She hits Aqua with the blunt tail and Aqua did a flip in the air and fell down onto the grass. Aqua rolled over and got a Hula hoop. She blocks Magi's strike and soon she counters and now has the spear in hand. She tries to strike Magi but she had the hula hoop to block Aqua's strikes. Aqua kicks Magi and drops the spear and goes for punches. Magi uses the hula hoop to her advantage. Trapping Aqua's arms and punches her in the face. "Thunder punch!"

Aqua groaned and Magi punches Aqua and more and kicks her in the gut. "Thunder kick!" Aqua goes down. She got back up and uses a floaty stick to use as a weapon. She strikes Magi Thunder. "Ow ow ow ow!" Magi Thunder growls and punches Aqua again and puts her head into the pool. Magi pulls her head out. "Aqua? More like useless! Haha! What the!?" Aqua uses a water gun and shoots water at Magi. The water eyes hitting her. Magi staggered and the water was cold. Aqua punches Magi in the face twice. Magi crashes into boxes. She throws a box at Aqua, who uses her hands to block it. Then a red floaty stick gets thrown. Magi then uses a long water gun to spray Aqua in the face. Aqua goes blind for a bit and wipes her eyes as Magi gets back up. Magi takes her spear and slices at Aqua's upper body. Then she gets stabbed in the chest. Aqua spits blood out. Magi then launches Aqua into the pool. Magi returns home and calls Tomoko.

"Hello?" Tomoko answered.

"That's a wrap on Aqua." Magi said.

"Holy shit that was fast! So what's the plan?"

"Well, if you want to put her in one of your videos, I suggest you come here."

"Ok? Why is that?"

"Well, she's sleeping right now. (Fart noise) I don't wanna wake her up."

"What?"

"I mean, she's just dead weight. I need help carrying her to the back of my van."

"You...killed her?" Tomoko gasped.

"Of course I did. That's what you wanted me to do, right?" Magi said as she was using the restroom.

"What are you talking about!? I said collaborate with! Not kill! I don't want any part of this! I'm calling the police!"

"Go ahead and call them...and when they come to me, I'll just play this tape of everything you said." Magi said and plays a tape recorder.

"Hi my name's Tomoko Kuroki and help me kill kill murder AnimeTubers. Kill them all. Kill kill kill."

"I never said that! You edited it!" Tomoko growled.

"Yeah. I record all business calls for quality control."

"Just leave me alone!" Tomoko cried and hangs up. She pants hard. "This is bad...this is so bad."

Magi Thunder listens to the voicemail that Tomoko left. She said Aqua, Yuri, Android 18/Lazuli and EVERYONE!

Meanwhile: At a small building in Tokyo. Hiro was having a meeting with four creators. They talked about selling their products to said Animes and name a bunch of girls to be number 1.

"I'm doing my best gentlemen to get new talent to sign up for . And I assure you four, that everything is going according to plan. Hundreds of Anime Characters will surely join us here at . And endorsing ALL your products." A boy knocks on the door.

"Sir, I have to speak with you." It was Oscar from RWBY.

"What the fuck do you want Oscar!?" Hiro sighed. "I'm busy right now."

"We have a problem." Oscar said to his boss. Hiro looked at the big screen.

"Gentlemen...will you excuse me?" He turns off the screen and looks at Oscar. "What is it?"

"We need to cancel Aqua's appointment today." Oscar said and gulped.

"Oscar...I'm gonna punch you in the face." Hiro growled.

"Aqua is dead! She's been murdered!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Why would somebody do that?"

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense. It's almost like somebody accidentally hired an assassin to kill all AnimeTubers. Females to be exact."

"That's ridiculous! How many views did Aqua have?"

"2 million." Oscar gulped again.

"Really? I guess she ain't useless after all." Hiro presses a button a device. "Sector 4 prepare another unit. And make it quick."

"Yes sir." Said another man on the line.

"Make sure you get chocolates to her boyfriend. Something nice, something pretty." Hiro ordered.

"Yes sir!" Oscar saluted and headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Magi Thunder: The Anime Assassin 2!**

 **Ep 3: Yuri (Angel Beats)**

* * *

Magi Thunder is in her trailer, putting clothes into the sink. She plays a tape and it was Tomoko who left a message for the blonde hunter. "Hey, Magi. Tomoko Kuroki. So look, I think there's been a big misunderstanding. I just want to tell you not to kill anyone. please!" Magi ignores the message and places the wet clothes into the microwave to dry them. "So please. Just call me back, thanks." The message ends. A knock on the van happens.

"Not again." Magi rolled her eyes. She opens the door and sees two girls wearing a blue uniform and black backpacks. It was Hime and Miniwa from Acchi Kocchi.

"Good day to you ma'am." Said Miniwa.

"The Lord from above is the creator!" Hime shouted happily.

Magi just looks at them. "We would love to read a passage to you from our scripture. Magi looks back to see the list and sees Yuri's name on it from Angel Beats. Magi looks back at the two girls and they smile at her. Soon she ties them up and takes their outfit and puts it on. She heads to Yuri's house. She gets in her van and drives off...but she runs over something. "Uh!" She grunted and steps out of the van and sees her tire is messed up. "Damn Communist." Just then she hears a woman with her girl riding on her little new scooter. Magi looks at them, then back at her tire. Soon enough, Magi is riding the scooter to Yuri's house as the woman is mad and chases Magi Thunder. Magi arrives and knocks on the door. Yuri opens the door.

"Hi, may I help you?" The girl asked.

"The Lord from above! The skies. Is the creator of all living things nice!" Magi said.

"Yeah. I know. Who are you?"

"Magi's witness. I will now read you a passage from the scriptures."

"No, I'm fine thanks. Have a good day." Yuri began to close the door on Magi Thunder but she stops it with her hand.

"Wait! I've been out here all day! It's pretty hot and I'm sweaty. I have to poo poo in the potty."

"Ah...ew...um...yeah sure um...it's upstairs to the left." Yuri said and let's Magi Thunder inside.

"Ok. Great. Thanks." Magi said and went to the bathroom upstairs. Magi gets into the restroom and turns on the faucet. Yuri is on her PC on AnimeTube. She looks behind her as Magi is in her restroom.

"I'm going potty now!" Magi said and makes fart noises with her mouth. "Courtesy flush." Magi flushes the toilet and gets the top part of the toilet off. She walks out of Yuri's restroom and sneaks up on her. Until she steps on a squeaky toy. Yuri turns her chair around and sees Magi Thunder. She sees Magi with the top part of the toilet. She gasps and braces for impact. Magi slams it down onto Yuri. She falls off of her chair and the toilet part broke. Yuri gets up and trades blows with Magi Thunder. Magi throws Yuri over the balcony of her home. Yuri crashes down onto the carpet. Magi went down the stairs but falls. She soon gets back with her arms crossed. She walks over to Yuri Nakamura. Yuri swings for two punches that Magi avoided. Yuri gets smacked and then gets kicked. She staggered to the wall and her nose and mouth were bleeding. Yuri starts throwing shelf items at Magi. Magi gets hit by them. Yuri gets a glass bottle and throws it at Magi who moves to the side. Yuri gets a knife from the nearby table and swings at Magi. Magi gets away from Yuri as she swings her knife around. Magi grabs baby powder and does flips over the couch as Yuri kept trying to cut her. Magi squirts powder into Yuri's face, but she kept slashing. Magi grabs Yuri who elbows her in the face. Magi goes down and crashes into boxes...again. Magi throws boxes at Yuri. And then socks. Yuri goes to Magi who gets a Thunder Kick right in the face. Yuri goes crashing into her shelf and groaned. Magi goes into her pants and reaches for a sock rope she had made. She goes to Yuri and puts it around her neck and then looks at the staircase. "Thunder jump!" She said and leaped all the way to the stop of the stairs and soon, Yuri started to go up with her, with the sock noose around her neck. She was hanged as Magi pulled the sock rope. Yuri was now dead.

Magi went back downstairs to see a case of Twizzlers. Some red and some...black. Eww. She hates black licorice. She takes the case and gets the only red one available. She puts the black ones into the fire. "Disgusting...burn in hell." Magi said and went to go leave but she was stopped by two twins.

"What did you do to our mommy?" They asked in sync.

"Uh...we were just testing some scarfs...they're only prototypes. But...would you like some bubblegum?" Magi holds a bubblegum case.

"YES!" The twins put their hands out as Magi pours them the gum. They start eating it. "What flavor is it?"

"Blueberry...Blueberry blast!" Magi said and the twins exploded. Magi went back to her trailer and marks out Yuri's name. She then gets a paper cut. She gasped.

 ***At Tomoko's house***

Tomoko had two people over, to make sure they captured Magi Thunder saying she killed the AnimeTubers via recording. They had computers set up in Tomoko's room as she waits for Magi to call. The two girls put headphones on.

"Now remember. Make sure you get Magi to confess." Kurisu said. She was from Steins;Gate.

"Yeah." Tomoko nodded. The phone rang and it was connected to the girls computers.

"Go." Said Iku from Touhou.

Tomoko answers the phone call. "Hello?"

"Yuri Nakamura...will never make a new beat again." Magi said, she was relaxing in a chair, eating cereal from the box.

"Why? Because you murdered her right!?" Tomoko looked at the two girls. They were listening to the conversation.

"Let's just say, Yuri's socks have a very tight fit. And I gave those hot twins some gum, which blew their minds."

"So how did you kill Yuri and how did you blow those twins minds?" Tomoko looked at the two girls. Who were confused by what Magi said. "I want everything juicy detail."

"Well I dressed up as a girl scout, praising the Lord. Then I went to Yuri's house and had to poo poo. And then from there, the rest is history."

Kurisu holds up a sigh that read: GET HER TO CONFESS!" Tomoko nods. "Did you leave any evidence?"

"Of course not! I always flush twice!" Magi said.

"But you murdered Yuri Nakamura from Angel Beats, right?" Tomoko looked at Kurisu and Iku.

"Do I need to spell it out for you!? I'll say it as simply and as detailed as I can. I dressed up like a girl scout praising the Lord, took a poo poo in Yuri's potty and gave her hot twins some blueberry blast bubblegum that blew their minds. I don't think I can be anymore clearer."

Iku holds up a sign saying: Meet in person! Tomoko nods.

"Hey Magi, maybe we should think of new ways to communicate and be more careful, cause police might be listening in. You know?"

"Look, I got to go poo poo and it hurts really bad. Ciao!" Magi hangs up. Tomoko sighs and the two girls take off their headphones and Kurisu closes the laptop.

"Did we get something?" Tomoko asked them.

"Have you ever heard of circumstantial evidence kid?" Asked Kurisu.

"No." Tomoko shook her head.

"Cause you got it coming up the Yin-Yang, ok? It's basically a Chinese symbol." She replied.

"It's about balance." Said Iku.

"But can you do something? We have that whole conversation recorded. You can take her in or something? Right!?" The girls laugh.

"We're gonna arrest her?" Asked Kurisu to her partner.

"For what? Giving twins some bubblegum? Hahahahahaha!" Iku laughed.

"We'll get her for crossing the street! Hahahaha!" The two girls put their jackets back on and get ready to leave.

"Do you have anything?" Tomoko asked them.

"Listen kid...you'll be fine. Now we're off. Take care." Kurisu left as Iku had a plate of donuts and ate them. The two left Tomoko's house as Tomoko sat back in her chair. She was put out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Magi Thunder: The Anime Assassin 2!**

 **Ep 4: Android 18 (Dragon Ball)**

* * *

At the AnimeFILM building. Hiro was buying views online for Darling In The Franxx. Oscar knocks on the door. Hiro looks at Oscar and signals him to come in.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Sir. I just received some unfortunate news. It's about Yuri Nakamura." Oscar told his boss.

"She didn't sign her account away, did she?"

"No no no! She's dead! Hung by her own socks!"

"Strange. How many views did she have? Did? Hehehe"

"Almost 4 million sir." Said Oscar.

"Sector 4! We need to process a new unit immediately." Hiro said, pressing that device again.

"Sector 4 processing new unit sir." Said a female on the other end.

"Um...sir? What's inside Sector 4?" Oscar asked.

"Oscar, please. I've been very rude to my guest here. Now in the meantime I want you to find out who this Anime Killer is. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Oscar and leaves. Hiro looks at his guest.

"So Aqua...tell me. What do you love?" Hiro asked Aqua who was sitting at the front desk. Aqua's eyes were green and her voice was that of a robot.

"I. LOVE. MR CHOW'S PAPER TOWELS! PERFECT FOR A GODDESS LIKE ME." She said holding up a paper towel roll. Hiro smirked.

 ***At the doctors***

Magi went to the front desk, where she saw Twizzlers in a jar.

"How can I help you?" Asked the woman at the front desk.

"I need to see a doctor ASAP." Magi said.

"What's the problem."

"I got...a boo boo."

"Where?"

"On my finger." Magi raised her finger up.

"Ok. Fill out this form." The woman gives papers for Magi to sign. She takes a Twizzler...then she takes more Twizzlers...then the entire jar. She sits down and signs her papers and soon got called by a hot nurse. Magi Thunder was getting checked for her blood pressure and her cut finger. The nurse puts a band-aid on the cut finger and Magi was free to go. Magi got back to her RV and ate out of a can. She uses the cans to make a talking device out of.

 ***With Tomoko***

"Ok! Thanks for watching my newest video! Watamote is the best!" Tomoko did a pose and ends the recording. She sighs and went to her computer to publish the new video. Magi throws the can at Tomoko's window and it breaks. "Holy shit!" Tomoko freaked. She takes the can. She talks into it. "Hello?"

"You said you wanted a better way to communicate. So I found the solution." Magi replied. Tomoko looks out her window to see Magi in her van. She freaked.

"How the hell do you know where I live?" Tomoko asked, panting. "Look, you're not helping me ok!? Just leave me alone!"

"You know what little tits? I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. I'm just trying to help you. I feel like I need to communicate with you better...let me confess. I Magi Thunder, murdered in cold blood, Aqua of Konosuba. I also murdered Yuri of Angel Beats. And in conclusion, I will be murdering Android 18 of Dragon Ball soon. Depending on traffic, weather and toll roads."

"You know you could've told me this the last we talked. Would've been more convenient."

"Yeah. You know Tomoko? I've been some real problems expressing myself. But the day I put it all out there, you reject me. But that's ok. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest. And with that; I hope Android 18 has some good ears. Because I'm about to pitch her a new tune."

"No no no no! I don't want you killing anyone! Don't do it!" Tomoko yelled into the can and Magi was already gone. Magi enters the elevator for the building that Android 18 is located at. She hears someone talking on the phone. it was Issac Foster. He was heading to the same meeting room that Android 18 was located at. Among 4 other woman, Annie, Tuka, Ai and Rachel. Issac hangs up the call and looks at Magi Thunder. Magi Thunder stares at Issac. Soon enough Magi takes him down and knocks him out to take his suit and tie as a disguise. Magi enters the room.

"Ladies! Thank you for coming to the Anime...door...tour...meeting. As you know, Digimon tour is around the corner! And as your official Tour manager! I'm here to bequeath you of my vision for the year."

"So what are you suggesting?" Android 18 asked.

"Why be separate? When we can be together!?" Magi asked the five.

"You mean like form a group?" Annie asked.

"I'm talking bigger Annie! I'm talking about a girl band!"

"Are you serious?" Ai rolled her eyes.

"That sounds wack." Rachel said.

"That's a great idea!" Tuka exclaimed.

"It's perfect! Annie from Attack On Titan! You're the bad girl." Magi pointed at her.

"Ok." She said.

"Rachel, You're the innocent." Magi pointed at Rachel.

"I don't get it." Rachel said.

"Tuka! You're the mysterious girl." Magi pointed at the elf.

"Sweet! Do you come up with these yourselves? Tuka said.

"Ai! You're the lovely girl." Magi pointed at Ai.

"What?" Ai asked.

"And Android 18? The leader of the group! The best girl." Magi looked at her next target. "Ladies! I present you the best girl band ever! Five dumb." They all groan. "You are all dumb...permanently."

"Oh hell no." Ai said.

"I like it." Tuka said.

"That's a no. What else you got?" Android 18 asked.

"Well ms pretty. How about...the five some that wont stop! All of you will take sex drugs and be addicted to one another."

The five groaned again and were about to leave.

"We're not interested!" Android 18 yelled at Magi Thunder.

"I got one more!"

"What?" Android 18 asked.

"How about...the dead?" Magi said and presses a button and showed the five girls as zombies.

"Ok...this is good. What's the backstory on this?" Android 18 asked.

"Let me show you." Magi presses two buttons from her pockets and Ai and Tuka exploded. Rachel, Android 18 and Annie stagger from the explosions. Magi gets two discs out and throws them at Annie and Rachel. They get hit in the neck and go down. Android 18 is covered in blood.

"Hey girls! What I miss?" It was Sailor Moon: Usagi Tsukino. Her mouth went wide open at what she saw. Android 18 looks at her. Sailor Moon looks at Magi Thunder who throws a disc at her head. Sailor Moon goes down. Magi looks at Android 18.

"You're next." She said. Android 18 charges at Magi Thunder, the two went for punches. "Thunder kick!" Magi kicks Android 18 and she fell back into her chair. Magi got in her chair and the two start kicking. They push other way with their legs. Both get off the chairs.

"Not bad. Let's see how you do against my brother. 17!" Android 18 called for her brother. 17 entered inside and stares at Magi Thunder. Android 17 trade blows with Magi Thunder. Android 18 joined in. Magi punches Android 18 away and punches 17. All of sudden Magi lifts Android 17 in the air with the force. She chokes 17 and blasts his head off. Android 18 growled and Magi turns her attention to Android 18.

"Let's do this." Magi growled and the two start fighting again. Android 18 gets the upper hand and punches Magi in the face and kicks her in the chest. Magi goes down into boxes once again. Magi throws boxes at 18. 18 blocks them but soon gut slashes as Magi throws more discs at her. Android 18 gets backed into the wall as Magi summons four discs. She throw them at 18 and they cut off her limbs. Then Magi explodes 18's' head. Magi got back to her RV and scratches off Android 18's name off the list. All that left was:...EVERYONE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Magi Thunder: The Anime Assassin 2!**

 **Ep 5: Bob & Magi VS Taisuke & Hikari (School Days)**

* * *

At the AnimeFILM building. Hiro was having a meeting with an anime client. It was Tadakuni from Daily Lives Of Highschool Boys. Hiro gives him papers to sign. "You sir, are going to be our number 1 star here at AnimeFILM." Hiro said to Tadakuni. "I'm talking about, collaborations! Big entertainment! We're building the ultimate cross platform ever seen!"

"Ok so...If I sign this...You're talking...brand deals?"

"Yes." Hiro nods.

"Product integration?"

"Yes." Hiro nods again.

"My own TV show? Away from Daily Lives Of Highschool Boys?"

"You name it." Hiro smirked.

"Write my own book?"

"We're going to make you a star." Hiro smiled.

"Can I have my own plane?" Tadakuni asked, looking at the papers.

"You can even have your own g6. You like that?"

"Yes! I'm in! I am in!" Tadakuni high fives Hiro.

"Welcome to AnimeFILM! Hahaha! Super!" Hiro claps when Tadakuni signed the papers. "Welcome aboard." Hiro said and presses a button and the floor under Tadakuni's seat opens up and he falls. He screams all the way down. He hears a monster and it eats Tadakuni. Hiro whistles and goes back to his laptop.

"Mr Hiro. Your 12 o'clock is here to see you now." Said a female on the other end.

"Send her in." He said and the door opens and it was Kanna of Dragon Maid.

"So nice to meet you!" Kanna shakes Hiro's hand and she takes her seat. Hiro presses the button again and Kanna goes down where Tadakuni went. Kanna screams as the monster eats her. Hiro shakes his head.

"If Zero Two were here...she'd be disappointed." Hiro sighs. Oscar opens the door. "What do you want Oscar?"

"Sir? Umm...I think I might've found out who the Anime Killer is." Oscar said and gives Hiro a picture of Magi Thunder.

"Who?"

"Her name is Magi Thunder. And that's a fact jack." Oscar said and Hiro stares at the picture.

 ***With Tomoko***

Tomoko was watching her video she had made when Magi threw the can at her window. It was low on views and Tomoko shakes her head. She bangs her head on her desk.

"Do you want all you can eat brand deals? Sell merch? Sign autographs? Be famous? We can make it happen at AnimeFILM. Tomoko stares at the ad on her screen.

 ***With Magi Thunder***

Magi went to see Bob Thunder, her husband. They go out on a date. A girl and her band were playing music. The girl was Haruhi Suzumiya. She finished singing and told the audience to check out her AnimeTube channel. Magi gasped and uses a blow dart and fires it into Haruhi's neck. She stumbles around and soon falls off the stage. Magi looks back at Bob.

"This meat is good." Magi smiled.

"Yeah. It sure is." Bob said. A waiter comes up.

"Sir, Madam? Would you like to try the Lava Cake?" He asked.

"No, we're allergic to Lava." Magi said.

"How about the key lime pie?" The Waiter suggested.

"You want a key lime pie?" Bob asked Magi.

"Allergic to limes." She said.

"No lime...oh! What about the marble cake?"

"Like the kind you get at home depot?" Magi asked.

"No...it's the synthetic type." The waiter answered.

"We'll take two." Bob answered.

"Alright...coming right up." The waiter said and left. A table next to theirs, started arguing.

"Is that pissing you off? Cause it's starting to piss me off." Magi told Bob. Bob looked at the couple arguing. The boy had a stain on his new shirt and the girl was saying it wasn't a prank, trying to calm him down. It was Hikari and Taisuke of School Days.

"You're making a big scene! Stop it!" Hikari told her boyfriend.

"This is my favorite shirt! Gosh!" Taisuke cried out. Magi turned to face them.

"Hey! Sissy boy! Why don't you shut your damn mouth!" Magi told him. "I'm trying to enjoy my time with my hot hubby."

"What did you say? Mustache wearing freak!?" Taisuke growled.

"Don't talk about her mustache like that buddy!" Bob yelled at Taisuke.

"I said, shut your mouth...pink shirt wearing trap." Magi replied.

"You got a problem with my pink shirt!?" Taisuke got up from his seat.

"Yeah! It's pink!" Magi said.

"Ignore them! Let's go!" Hikari held Taisuke's arm and tried pulling him.

"No! This girl is a damn problem!" Hikari tired taking something out of Taisuke's hair. "What are you doing!?"

"You got something in your hair!" Hikari said.

"Look! I can make a deal with you. If I kill you, I'll buy you another one of those stupid girly pink shirts."

"What if you kill me?" Asked Taisuke.

"Touche." Magi said and charges at Hikari, as Bob went for Taisuke. Taisuke hits Bob and kicks him. Bob doges and smacks Taisuke. Hikari and Magi fight on the stage where Haruhi performed. Hikari punches Magi in the gut and then in the face. Taisuke blocks punches and punches Bob in the gut and knees him twice then throws him over a table and onto the stage. Taisuke bumps into Hikari and they stand together against Bob and Magi. They fight and doe the same moves as if they choreographed it. Bob got Magi and they dance a bit.

"You're hot." Bob said to her. Taisuke carries Hikari and uses her a battering ram that knocks down Magi and Bob...into BOXES! Magi and Bob throw the boxes at Taisuke and Hikari. The two got back up and come face to face with the angry couple.

"As much as we want to kill you right now. We don't have the time." Bob said.

"But we will say this...if we had one wish...it would be that we can shoot rockets out of our ass!" Magi said and turns around with Bob and a rocket launcher appears from their butts and charges up and fires at Taisuke and Hikari, exploding them.

"Let's go! We got to go!" Bob said and grabbed Magi's hand and the two head for the exit...until someone stops them.

"Not so fast." Said the girl. Magi turns to the girl.

"Who the hell are you?'

"I'm Akame."

"Are you a vampire?" Magi asked the black haired girl.

"No." She answered.

"Do you have magical powers?" Magi asked.

"...no." Akame said.

"Then what the hell do you want?" Magi asked her.

"I'm gonna kick your ass! Anime Killer!" Akame roars.

"Not if I kick you in the crotch first." Magi said. Magi screams and kicks Akame in her crotch and it sends her flying out of the restaurant. Akame went flying into space...then came back down to Earth and enters a volcano in Hawaii. Magi and Bob get home and they start making out. Magi and Bob soon find black licorice...they gasp...and run out of the house they rented and are outside. They nod and and shoot rockets out of their butts again and destroy the rent house along with the black licorice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Magi Thunder: The Anime Assassin 2!**

 **Ep 6: Tomoko enters AnimeFILM.**

* * *

Tomoko was watching a news video. A girl was talking about how Aqua, Yuri and Android 18 were alive and doing well. They appeared on the video screen, eyes green and moving like robots. Android 18...a complete robot. Each of them holding products made by those four gentlemen that Hiro had a meeting with back then.

"Hi, my name is Aqua...when things are wet...I like to clean them up with Mr Chow's paper towels. They are soft and very good." Aqua said in a monotone voice.

"My name is Yuri Nakamura...and I like Mrs Cina's hot sauce." Yuri said and also sounded monotone...but demonic.

"When my carpet is dirty...Yung's carpet cleaner works like a charm...it's wonderful." Android 18 said also monotone.

"It's so good seeing them alive and well. The fans are so happy to see them back. AnimeTube will surely sky rocket with this." Said the news reporter on the video. Just then a box gets thrown into Tomoko's window.

"What the hell!?" She screamed...she looked to see the box and cuts it open. She sees Walkie Talkies. She turns it on and says hello.

"Pretty cool walkie talkies huh?" Magi asked, sitting in her bed. "I got then on clearance."

"Magi...you had me going girl. I thought that you killed those AnimeTubers. But they're all alive." Tomoko said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Magi asked. "I killed every single one of them! With my own two cold blooded hands...and I loved every single minute of it."

"No you didn't. I just saw them on AnimeTube's trending page. And they're doing really well with some good brand deals too."

"They're not...dead?"

"No...and thank God girl. I thought I was going to jail or something. But you've just been messing with me all this time." Tomoko smiled. "But it's ok. I'm gonna sign my channel and Anime over to AnimeFILM and start getting popular."

"You don't need me...to collaborate Tube Animers...for you?" Magi asked and was getting sad. "I thought I found the solution...for you. I thought I was the Yin to your Yang."

"Nah...you kinda of just freaked me out. Wasting my time...so. It's ok, it's like i'm not gonna be a dick or anything...give you a bad yelp review or something...but we're just call it a wash...and well...Thunder Solutions...kind of sucks...so...um...have a nice life." Tomoko said and puts the walkie talkie down. Magi felt her heart stop...she was sad...she puts her weapons away and stayed in her RV...watching the rain come down the next day. She packs up her stuff and heads out the next day. She sees a TV commercial for black licorice. She heads to a hill in the middle of nowhere and gets on her knees and looks up at the sky.

"Gods of killing people...why have you forsaken me?" She said and crashes into the dirt.

* * *

 ***With Tomoko***

The next day Tomoko heads out to her meeting with AnimeFILM. She sees a guy she has a crush on and blushes and looks at him. She was all dressed up too.

"I think you get plenty of views." He said.

"Thank you...but...it's not true." Tomoko said and blushed and went on her way to the building. Tomoko sits down on a chair in the waiting room. Where she sees Tadakuni. He was just like Aqua, Yuri and Android 18. His eyes glow green and he looks at Tomoko. He was holding paper plates. Kanna was the same way and moved like a robot and had a spray bottle with her. Tomoko started getting weirded out. Oscar opens the door.

"Ms Kuroki. Mr Hiro will see you now." He said and and Tomoko gets up and goes inside. Hiro greets Tomoko and kisses her hand. Tomoko blushes and gulps.

"Hi...sir." Tomoko said shyly.

"Don't be shy." Hiro said and Tomoko sits down. "Welcome to AnimeFILM."

"Thanks. This is awesome." Tomoko said.

"Let me tell you a little bit about AnimeFilm. We're building a cross promotion product brand...and you Tomoko...are going to be our number one star."

"I'll do it!"

"You sign these papers and your channel to us. And we take care of everything." Hiro smirked.

"Great!"

"Tomoko?...do you sell merch?"

"No I don't."

"Well...sign these papers and we'll sell your merch!" Hiro puts down the papers for Tomoko.

"Maybe I should look over this first." Tomoko said.

"We got a lawyer for you already." Hiro said and presses a button on his remote and the TV turns on behind Tomoko. It showed a woman in a suit.

"Hi! I'm a real lawyer. And I'm here to protect and represent you! That's what I do! It's what I love! I think we can all agree that contracts are pretty boring, right?" Tomoko nods at Hiro who nods back. "Well I just read this 900 page contract. And I can tell you it's a pretty sweet deal. It breaks down like this: You plus AnimeFILM equals: MONEY! It's that simple. In fact, you know how great this contract is? I'm a lawyer and I signed it. And I don't even make AnimeTube videos let alone have my own Anime. So what are you waiting for? Sign that contract. You'll be glad you did. And very very sorry if you don't...thanks AnimeFILM!" The video ends.

"Are you satisfied?" Hiro asked Tomoko. Tomoko nods.

"Let's do it! I'm in!" Tomoko said and high fives Hiro.

"Welcome to AnimeFILM Tomoko!" Hiro cheered and Tomoko signs the papers. Hiro smirks.

"Welcome...to AnimeFILM...Tomoko." Hiro chuckled and presses the button...but nothing happens. He presses it again. Tomoko just looks at him. Hiro presses it fast and a bunch of times and Tomoko goes down.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tomoko screamed. Hiro goes for his phone to call someone.

"Get me a girl to give me a back rub...thank you." Hiro hangs up. Tomoko was on the ground in a cave like place...body parts of Anime characters were around her. Tomoko hears a growl. She pants as the monster got closer to her. Tomoko gets up and the monster roars. Tomoko screams and somebody saves her. It was her best friend Yuu Naruse. The two hide. "Yuu-chan!? What are you doing here?" Yuu covers her mouth.

"Shhh..shhh." She said. They hear the monster growling. They decided to keep quiet and stay away from it.

 ***With Magi Thunder***

Magi was in the sky on a cloud. She met with a girl. She was blonde like Magi. It was Yang.

"Yang? Is it really you?" Magi asked.

"Yeah it is...Magi Thunder." Yang said, wearing a golden robe.

"I've always...been a fan of yours...I love watching you beat the crap out of people." Magi said. "My inspiration."

"Thanks Magi. I really do love beating the crap out of people. But what is your problem." Yang asked the hunter.

"All I ever wanted to do was solve people's problems with my solutions. But now, I realize I can't solve anything...Thunder Solutions is a failure. And I'm a failure to."

"Don't say that, Magi. Remember when the doctor talked to you about your feelings?"

"I don't know Yang...I don't know what feelings to feel."

"Magi...like Aristotle once said: It's during our darkest moments...that we see the light. What light do you see Magi?" Yang asked.

"I made a promise to help Tomoko go viral on AnimeTube, And I need to keep that promise. Whatever it takes." Magi answered.

"Then that is your light Magi Thunder. Follow the light Magi. Follow your heart." Yang said and pokes Magi's chest.

"You're right Yang! But first...I need a ride." Magi said and was on Yang's back as Yang flies away.

 ***At AnimeFILM***

Hiro was having a meeting with those four guys again. "Mr Hiro! We are growing impatient!" The first man said.

"Gentlemen...in a very very short time, we will be hosting the AnimeFILM fun party."

"NUMBER 1 PARTY!" Said the fourth guy. Oscar was listening in on the conversations.

"Where dozens of AnimeTubers with millions of views and top characters and all that shit...come to have fun. And they will be joining this fine network...but." Hiro picks up the button device. "They will be leaving one way...through the lair of the true burn."

"Lair of the true burn?" Oscar asked out loud.

"Where they'll be devoured and destroyed and eliminated. And be replaced by brand loving product placing ROBOTS! It's what Zero Two would've wanted"

"Product placing robots?" Oscar asked. A robot anime character comes walking up to Oscar.

"Yes...loving robots that will love your products...forever." Hiro nods. The robot talked to Oscar...about the product she was holding, her eyes green.

 ***At the lair of the true burn***

A fire was started with sticks and anime characters were all dirty and survived the lair. Yuu Naruse gives Tomoko Mr Chow's paper towels to wipe her face off.

"How long has this been going on?" Tomoko asked Yuu.

"I have no idea." Yuu replied. "Only a few survivors." Tomoko looked at the others. "Of course you know, Neptune, Neptunia. Saya of Blood-C, the twins Kaguya and Yuzuru of Date A Live. Joey of Yugioh and of course...Asuna Yuuki of Sword Art Online." Yuu introduced the survivors. Tomoko gasped as she saw Asuna. She looked like a cave woman and she was biting a bone.

"I don't even recognize her anymore." Tomoko gulped.

"When we all sighed up for AnimeFILM...we got sucked down here. Next thing we know? We're fighting off some giant big ugly monster with Rikka Takanashi's arm bone." Yuu said.

"We all wanted to be the most viewed on AnimeTube." Joey said.

"Same...but it's all over now. We're stuck here." Neptune said.

"We can find a way out of this hell hole...ok guys?" Saya looked at everyone.

"Yeah, Asuna's been here the longest." Kaguya said.

"AHHHH! AHHH!" Asuna screams and grabbed Joey's arm and tried to bite it off. Yuu pulled her away.

"Hey! Asuna calm down!" Yuu yelled out her. Yuu gives a cereal brand and Asuna eats it. Asuna went to Tomoko and touches her face and gives her cereal to it.

"Ju baba?" She asked. Tomoko opens her mouth and Asuna feeds her the cereal. Asuna then went to the wall. She touches it and it had drawins on it. "DA HOLE! DA HOLE! MUJAA!" She said.

"What's she saying?" Tomoko asked.

"I think she's talking about the prophecy." Saya answered.

"She says a girl will fall from the sky." Joey said.

"Cana! Du yee usenarsh boop boop." Asuna said.

"And uh..lead our apples?" Yuzuru tried to translate.

"Juka!" Asuna growled.

"Children?" Yuzuru said.

"No!"

"People! Our People!" Yuzuru said and Asuna nods. "To escape. The true burn! The true burn!"

Asuna claps. The group started cheering and chanting together...they were gonna be saved. Meanwhile at the party. A ton of anime and characters were there. Having a good time. Two guys came up and flirt with two girls...who were robots. Another girl looks at a guy who was also a robot. The news reporter talked about the party and said that Rena Ryuuguu as arrived from Higurashi...and even Ryuko.

"Hey! It's Ryuko...can we have your word on this party?" She asked her. Ryuko just walked passed the news girl and camera.

"Nobody watches this." She said. The news girl sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Magi Thunder: The Anime Assassin 2!**

 **Ep 7: The Final Chapter**

* * *

Tomoko and the others hide behind boxes as they see an exit door sign. "You guys been down here for so long, you didn't notice the exit sign?" Tomoko asked the girls and Joey Wheeler.

"No." Yuu said.

"Here's the plan girls...and Joey...we wait for the right time...until that monster is distracted." They start to chat again and hear the monster growling.

 ***Back at the party***

A big screen TV was hooked up to outside and Hiro appeared on it. "Ladies and gentleman I hope you all are having fun at the AnimeFILM party!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

"You, will be able to take advantage of the most unbelievable deals. Deals where you get higher CPM. Amazing and integrated collabs!" Hiro told the crowd of Anime Characters.

"YEAH!" They cheered again.

"International exposure all you can eat brand deals." Said Hiro.

"Yeah!" The girls and guys cheered once more.

"Ladies and gentleman...it is a deal to die for...literally." Hiro smirked. Two girls that were robots take a girl into Hiro's meeting room office.

"Rino! Jinsei...are you having fun?" Hiro asked the girl.

"Of course I am. Jinsei hardly gets any support." Rino said.

"Well, we change that." Hiro smiled.

"Cool." Rino nodded and a girl comes up to Rino.

"You love all the girls don't yea?"

"What?" Rino said and looked at the woman. She was dressed in a revealing black dress and she rubs Rino's hair.

"Yeah...what about these?" She puts her boobs in Rino's face, causing her to blush a deep red.

"Ummm...I-I-I don't swing that way." Rino said and gulped.

"Rino...at AnimeFILM we can make you a very very rich girl. Really truly, honest to God, no lie. It's the truth." Hiro said and the woman touches Rino's head as she looks at the papers.

"Sign me up." She said and Hiro presses the button an Rino falls down. She screams.

"LET THE ONSLAUGHT BEGIN!" Hiro roared and got more anime characters to meet with him. He called two guys, and they went down. Two girls met with Hiro and they too went down. A man goes down and they all get eaten, as the survivors scream in terror watching the monster eat everyone. More Anime Characters go down to the lair.

Tomoko, Yuu, Neptune, Yuzuru, Kaguya, Saya, Joey and Asuna were freaking out.

"WE GOT TO GO NOW!" Tomoko screamed and the group head for the exit, Saya trips through and the monster comes to her and eats her. The group made it out to the sunlight. They cheer and were so happy to be alive.

"We're saved! Thank you Tomoko!" Yuu hugs her best friend.

"No problem, Yuu-chan. Hey can we make a collab video together with Asuna?"

"Doop doop." Asuna said and licks Tomoko.

"You are the chosen one!" Yuu said. "But about that collab...I'm super busy."

"Oh..." Tomoko was sad.

"EVERYONE! EVERYONE! CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!?" Oscar appeared on the screen outside. The remaining anime characters watched on. "HIRO IS GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW! THE PARTY IS OVER!" The anime characters go back to their fun time. "Did I mention we don't do validate parking?" That got them. They run around screaming. Hiro appeared back on the screen and told everyone to calm down...until Magi Thunder arrived.

"Party is over dude...I'm here to kill all Anime." She said. Hiro laughs.

"Magi Thunder...this is the day...you should NEVER! Fuck with AnimeFILM and Darling In The Franxx! You will pay for killing Zero Two!" Hiro yelled and 5 girls in ninja suits appeared and circle Magi Thunder.

"Oh boy...Anime Ninjas." Magi said and removed her black jacket and golden chain necklace. Magi starts to take down the Anime Ninjas one by one. The final one kicks Magi into boxes. "Boxes? Why is there always boxes?" She said and stood back up. "Double." She called. A stunt double came out of nowhere.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Kick her ass." Magi said and left as the stunt double starts to fight the last Anime Ninja. The stunt double took care of it and Hiro appeared with the button.

"Magi Thunder! I push this button once...and the whole world explodes!" Hiro said and was about to press the button.

Hiro stops and looks at Magi Thunder.

"Wait!" Magi called out. "What if you press it...twice?" She asked. Magi smirked. "Oh...and say hi to Zero Two for me...THUNDER PUNCH!" She screamed and punches the ground. The ground begins to crack and Hiro starts to stagger. The ground fell apart and Hiro goes down into the lair as the monster looks up and opens it's mouth. The button went flying and Tomoko ran to catch it. She dives for it and caught the button. Hiro gets eaten by the monster. Magi slips on a banana peel and falls but caught herself. Tomoko ran to Magi Thunder. Tomoko gasps.

"Tomoko Kuroki...I'm sorry. Looks like I'm not gonna be able to kill all AnimeTubers for you." Magi said. Tomoko shook her head.

"I never wanted you to kill any AnimeTubers. I just wanted to collaborate. Means to work with them." Tomoko said.

"Oh!" Magi understood finally. "That makes a lot of sense. I found it weird you wanted me to kill all your friends...I guess I kinda found you as a weird girl"

"Well...you're wrong."

"Oops! Guess I really screwed up this picture huh?"

"Yeah, but the AnimeTubers that are still alive will collaborate with me." Tomoko nodded. "I guess some people aren't meant to go viral." Tomoko said and was sad.

"Viral? You got one of those camera things on you?" Magi asked.

"I do." Tomoko said and pulled out her phone.

"Film me." Magi said.

"What?" Tomoko tilted her head.

"We probably only got a..." Magi looks at the monster below. "...couple takes. You got an image stabilizer on that thing?"

"No. It's a shitty phone." Tomoko said.

"Well I guess you're gonna have to stabilize it on the post."

"What are you talking about?"

"The people want to see a show? Well let's give them a show."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Tomoko! How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Magi Thunder?"

"I don't know..."

"Well...we're about to find out." Magi said and lets go of the ledge she grabbed on to earlier. Tomoko gasped and started filming Magi Thunder falling. "Tell Bob Thunder...I love him." A tear falls down Magi's eyes as she falls. She falls into the mouth and the monster chomps her. Tomoko looked away. Magi giving a thumbs up.

 ***At Home***

Tomoko started getting a bunch of views from Magi Thunder's video.

"We did it...we did it!" Tomoko cried. She went to go see the boy she had a crush on and went over to his house and saw that he was moving. Kosaka. "Kosaka...I was just...wondering...if you...would want to...go have dinner...with me?" She asked shyly.

"Of course." Kosaka said with a smile and takes Tomoko out to a nice place to eat. After that, the two play video games together. Tomoko was very happy. She was no popular and she got a boyfriend too. She was now number 1 on AnimeTube. Rest in peace...Magi Thunder.


End file.
